1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to customer service, and more particularly to a system and method for measuring a service.
2. Description of Related Art
Although services constitute a important driver of the world economy, efforts to improve service quality and customer satisfaction for competitive advantage are currently constrained by the difficulty of manual, human-intensive methods for measuring service climate indicators such as service quality, customer satisfaction with products and services, service agent competency and motivation, etc. While in today's manufacturing environment there are a plethora of methods to automatically measure production quality and climate, service industries still rely on quality data obtained through surveys or human analysis of service encounters.
Referring to FIG. 1, an architecture of a Service Climate Measurement System (SCMS) based on surveys or human analysis of service interactions uses survey or human-analyzed data to obtain the measurements. These surveys and analysis are prone to error, introduced by, among other things, the users gathering the data.
Therefore, a need exists for system and method for automatic measurement of service.